For example, an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) has a plurality of functions. The functions include a printer function, a scanner function, and a facsimile function. The printer function is a function of forming an image of image data on paper and so on. The scanner function is a function of reading an image on an original document. The facsimile function is a function of transmitting and receiving image data through public telephone network.
An MFP connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) can be operated from an operation panel (local operation) as well as from an external terminal such as a PC (Personal Computer) through LAN (remote operation). When the local operation and the remote operation are possible, it becomes an issue what process is to be performed when these operations are performed at overlapping time.
For example, it can be conceived that, in order to avoid overlapping of local operation and remote operation, access from an external terminal to an MFP is prohibited during local operation, and local operation is prohibited during remote operation. In that case, however, a function that is not used by preceding local operation or remote operation is also prohibited from use by following remote operation or local operation, which is not reasonable.
Thus, it is proposed that, regarding the same function as a function used by the preceding local operation or remote operation, use by the following remote operation or local operation is prohibited. In this case, regarding a function other than the function used by the preceding local operation or remote operation, the use by the following remote operation or local operation can be permitted.